


because i see you

by tusktooth



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusktooth/pseuds/tusktooth
Summary: “I honestly didn’t think true love existed until very recently,” she admitted.“Because of Alex and Henry?” Nora asked.“No,” June said, sighing and looking down at her drink for a moment before setting it down on the table and turning to meet Nora’s eyes as she spoke in a quieter voice. “I never believed in love until I started loving you.”
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	because i see you

**Author's Note:**

> ty [tori](http://aledlast.tumblr.com/) for requesting this ily!!!  
> [come join my 1.4k celebration!!!](https://adaine.tumblr.com/post/621925320082227200/hey-yall-ive-never-actually-done-a-celebration)  
> [lit blog](http://bistarkov.tumblr.com/)

They were sitting together at one of the big round tables at the grand birthday party that Henry’s mom and sister threw for him and, well, so far they had mostly just been sitting and watching him and Alex because they were both drunk out of their minds and kind of all over each other in a funny sort of way. Pez was across the room, hitting it off with some up-and-coming actress, and Bea was currently playing up on the stage, so it was truly just the two of them, people watching while slightly tipsy on champagne.

“Seeing him so happy, it makes  _ me _ happy,” June admitted, nodding toward Alex. “It’s never been easy for him. I mean, we’ve all been thrust into the public eye but I feel like he structured his whole life around being the First Son and, to see him let loose like this, shameless about his sexuality and with the man he loves, I’m just so proud.”

Nora nodded in agreement. “I mean my sexuality has always come so easy to me and hasn’t really been super important beyond being a small part of who I am.”

“I feel that,” June replied. “I mean I’ve always liked girls and I’ve known it for a long time but it never really came up? Because I didn’t really date in high school and then I was with Evan and then, well, it didn’t really matter anymore. Because I convinced myself that I was too busy with my work to fall in love because, while I had been attracted to Evan, I don’t think I had ever really loved him. Isn’t that kind of fucked up?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. You can’t force yourself to love someone.”

“I honestly didn’t think true love existed until very recently,” she admitted.

“Because of Alex and Henry?” Nora asked.

“No,” June said, sighing and looking down at her drink for a moment before setting it down on the table and turning to meet Nora’s eyes as she spoke in a quieter voice. “I never believed in love until I started loving you.”

“Oh,” Nora said, eyes going wide.

`And June probably shouldn’t have said anything. Because Nora was pretty much her best friend now. Scratch that, Nora was  _ definitely _ her best friend especially now that Alex was so caught up in his relationship with Henry. Sure, she and Bea had been hitting it off lately in mutual big sister bonding, but they were nowhere near as close as June had been with Nora and her brother.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I shouldn’t have sprung that on you. Especially not at a big party like this. It was unfair of me. We can pretend it didn’t happen if you’d like or I can leave and go bother Pez or something.”

She started to push back from the table but Nora caught her arm.

“Don’t leave. I was just surprised,” she told her, eyes still wide.

“I thought nothing surprised you,” June replied.

Nora shrugged. “Nothing Alex does surprises me because he’s far more predictable than he thinks he is but you, June, you surprise me every day.”

She raised her eyebrows. “How so?”

“First of all, you’re so strong,” she told her. “Like you do so much all the time and go above and beyond with everything you do, but get so little actual attention for it. Your mom’s job has impacted your ability to do the job you love but you don’t just lay down and give up. You keep working and push for better, all while keeping it together when everyone’s eyes are on you, waiting for you to do something that they don’t like.”

“I won’t let the world define me,” June said resolutely.

“And that’s one of the things I love about you,” she replied. “Because that’s another thing that surprised me. I’ve never been a girl that tended to fall for her friends. I mean, I dated Alex, but that was all just for the fun of it. You were his big sister and one of my best friends and you just completely had your shit together. And you were straight, so I thought. I was never supposed to fall for you and you were never supposed to like me back.”

This time it was June’s turn to be surprised. “But you did. And I did too.”

She nodded. “I guess we’re a couple of idiots for not wanting to ruin a friendship that didn’t have to be just that.”

“It’s not too late,” June replied. “It’s not like either of us is with anyone else.”

“I thought you and Pez-” Nora started.

She shook her head. “He asked me a while back but I said no. It wouldn’t be fair to him if we were to go out when you were the one I had feelings for. He was very understanding.”

“So you’ve known for a while?” she asked.

June nodded. “I thought I’d move past it at some point but it never happened. You happen to be quite loveable and alluring.”

“I’d kiss you right now but I don’t want to steal Henry’s thunder at his own birthday party,” Nora said. “Now, if it was Alex’s birthday, I’d be all over it. He ruined a royal wedding so I think I would have the clearance to make out with his sister at his birthday party. Unfortunately, I respect Henry more than that.”

“Very unfortunately, I agree with you,” June replied with a sigh. “I’ll sneak into your hotel room after maybe. I feel like we can get away with that discreetly since we’re both girls and the media believes that every relationship between women is a close friendship until proven otherwise.”

Nora snorted. “Actually, we could probably make out here and get away with it.”

“I’ll settle for holding your hand,” she suggested, reaching toward her under the table.

Nora grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. “I’m going to kiss the shit out of you later.”

June smiled. “Not if I do it first.”


End file.
